Forgotten Love
by Insistence
Summary: This is the forgotten character Tatsuki's recent viewpoint and her revelation of love for Orihime. Since the recent happenings everyone is focused on Ichirukia or IchiHime forgetting the scene between Tatsuki and Orihime in episode 20. Freinds? NAH!


No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
Sooner or later, I get what I'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed  
The truth is a stranger,  
Soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free to  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry, but I have to move on  
And leave you behind

As we glance at the sky you promise to return to me…but I know you won't and I

silently accept the truth. The irony in falling for someone who has fallen for someone

else. To be subject by the never ending triangle of heartbreak from the two people I

know best and care for. I watch you watch him, wish him well. Run to his aide

to protect him, I know you better than anyone else to be able to tell when you love

someone. Have you forgotten me. I watch you change and leave me behind.

It's been the longest summer without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to live again  
All I know is I'mma be ok

At least I thought I could make it. Fooled myself to believe that I would be ok and

could live on without you, yet you have returned and everything I thought I left

behind all my memories of you returned with your overbearing presence.

Everything about you is so familiar to me. I sense you even when your not near me

and I have always silently watched your back and stood up for you. I loved you

without judging you and accepted you no questions asked. When did you get so

strong, when did you develop the power to not rely on me anymore? Am I not

needed anymore? Can I protect you anymore? Do you still admire me anymore?

No I think I now the answer as your eyes look else where following the boy with

the orange colored hair whom I remembered loved his mother so much that like

a fool he never cried in front of her even when I beat him to tears. As soon as she

showed up he was better. The smiling boy who does smile anymore, when did you

surpass me? When did I become the burden of others to protect? Wasn't it my job as

a friend to always protect and look after you two?

Was it all that easy

To just put aside your feelings?

No need to worry bout everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once  
Needed protection  
You're still apart of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

For you I will get stronger Orihime, to be able to look you in the eye and stand tall

Ichigo. I will no longer be a burden; I can protect you both just fine.

It'll all get better in time

I'll always have you

But…will you ever return to me? You promised to come home to me. When will you

realize that fate brought you specifically to me and me to you. I think I loved you the

first day I protected you because you needed me then loved me then, but now that

you don't I must become stronger so that you will need me… love me again.

_Thoughts: You were always by my side_

Orihime speaks: Does your hand hurt…you're amazing…that makes you the second strongest girl in the country.

_Thoughts: I know you_

Orihime speaks: This is one of my favorite places in the whole world to relax…my brother and I used to come to this place to.

_Thoughts: You never left me for that long_

Tatsuki speaks: You're visiting some relatives for next week…Ichigo said that he was taking a trip too.

_Thoughts: You seemed happy being with me_

Tatsuki speaks: I think…that for you…if you decided to do something for yourself you should go ahead and do it…and do the best you can.

_Thoughts: Things were fine with us always together_

Tatsuki speaks: But please just promise…that you'll come back ok…I'll be waiting…_Orihime._

_Thoughts: I understand you must leave me_

The firecrackers pop and we stare at each other…and I…

_Thoughts: I'm afraid you won't return _

Yet I Tatsuki made a promise and I will be waiting for you forever Orihime even if you never return my love for you. I will always love you and one day you will look at me the way you look at him yet we will share something deeper because we already have a bond stronger than any superficial love.

Most of the scene was from Bleach episode 20 before they left for Soul Society there was a small seemingly forgotten exchange between Orihime and Tatsuki that questioned their relationship as friendship or potential for more.

The songs I used was a mixture of Tattoo by Jordin Sparks and Better in Time by Leona Lewis.

**END?**


End file.
